Kill Me Quickly, Love Me Slowly
by NinjaOfTheDream
Summary: Sian lives a life of servitude. Protector of her people. She feels trapped by her duty, incomplete. She's spent her entire life searching for something and she has no idea what it is. But all that changes when a whole new universe opens up before her, and she meets an impossible woman named Shepard and an incredible man named Thane. Slight AU. M for later chaps.


**This Chapter is simply to provide a basis for my story. The timeline and following codex entries are meant to explain beforehand any questions my readers might have. This is going to be a Thane X OC fanfic. Anything not covered in the timeline or codex entries should be answered in the authors note at the end of this chapter. Once again, this is not really a chapter, more of a basis of information for where/when in the Mass Effect universe my story begins. If there are any more question at the end of this chapter, please add them in a review or PM me.**

In the year 2186 CE (Council Era) Commander Jane Shepard brings about the impossible. The Reapers are destroyed, though at the cost of severe damage to the Mass Relays.

MO.12 2186 CE, Relays to most major Citadel races are repaired. Including the Sol Relay (Earth), the Apien Relay (Palaven), the Athena relay (Thessia), and the Aralakh Relay (Tuchanka).

In the year following the Reaper war, efforts ro repair all Mass Relays become top priority for the Citadel council. Though travel between most other systems is at present impossible. However, it is optimistically stated by the Council that all systems should be reconnected within the next three years.

MO.13 2186 CE, Alliance Commander and Citadel Spectre Jane Shepard is commissioned to patrol the galaxy to settle conflicts and unrest between the galactic species. The SR2 Normandy is named her Spectre flagship.

MO.1 2187 CE, Quarian and Salarian engineers develop an engine system to propel the Citadel back to the Serpent Nebula. This trip is predicted to take roughly eight months.

MO.3 2187 CE, the Krogan and Quarians are both awarded seats on the council in recognition for their efforts in the war. And the Batarian Embassy is reopened in honor of Batarian aid against the Reapers. There remain some conflicting factions of Batarians, who wish to continue functioning as a separate state. However, with no planet nor even a home system to return to, the Batarians are presently at an impasse.

MO.4 2187 CE, Commander Jane Shepard Settles a dispute with the Batarian Embassy and the council regarding the Batarian species refugee status. The Council agrees to give the Batarian race a year of refugee rights, and offers the Batarians the Rosetta Nebula once repairs to the adjacent Mass Relay are complete.

MO.5 2187 CE, the first Krogan Spectre is appointed; Urdnot Grunt.

MO.6 2187 CE, the Rachni depart through a repaired Mu Relay. The Rachni Queen leaves behind a small contingent of her people including her daughter as a representative to the council. Instant telepathic communication between the Rachni allows for quick and easy negotiation, and The Rachni are soon awarded an embassy on the Citadel in exchange for sending resources and data about other systems beyond the Mu Relay.

MO.7 2187 CE, The Geth are awarded an Embassy on the Citadel, though this is just a formality. And the still-developing race look often to their close neibors the Quarians for guidance. The Quarian and Geth races exist in a peaceful symbiosis, and Geth representatives express contentment as long as the Quarians remain seated in the council

MO.8 2187 CE, the Hanar reemerge from Kahje. They have since strived to help rebuild wherever they can, in atonement for their withdrawal to Kahje early on in the Reaper invasion. Because they and the Drell were not deemed a credible threat by the Reapers, Kahje sustained minimal casualties.

The first Quarian Spectre is appointed; Kal'Reegar nar Rannoch vas Nehje.

MO.9 2187 CE, Alliance Commander and Citadel Spectre Jane Shepard founds a base on Omega and strikes an alliance with unofficial leader of Omega, Aria T'Loak. The Base is named Ash Outpost in honor of the Commanders former comrade Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

MO.10 2187 CE, the Drell are awarded their own embassy on the citadel, separate from the Hanar. In honor of their support of the war efforts. Though a race of small population, the Drell sent every resource they could to aid in the war effort before The Hanar retreated to Kahje, and they were cut off from supplying the front lines.

The Drell and Hanar are currently engaged in stringent negotiations for Drell independance, and termination or possible alteration to the Hanar Compact. What this may look like for the Drell is unknown. Rakhanna remains uninhabitable, and there are currently no planets suitable for Drell colonization.

MO.11 2187 CE, the Salarian STG group offer up a small desert planetoid for Drell Colonization, and offer to research a cure for Keprals Syndrome, in exchange for unrestricted access to research and willing test subjects regarding the Drells genetic eidetic memory. The Drell agree, and many Drell begin to emmigrate to the new colony.

Roughly 40% of Drell on Kahje relocate to the colony in the following month.

The Keprals cure reasearch team is led by Mordin Solus.

MO.12 2187 CE, The Drell and Hanar rewrite the Hanar Compact to state that Drell may not be considered or offered to the compact until they are 16 galactic standard years of age. Furthermore, each individual has the right to refuse service. Individuals of the age 16 gsy or older may choose to volunteer for the Hanar Compact of their own accord. The Hanar Compact is to be reviewed and revised by elected Hanar and Drell officials every five Galactic years.

The new Drell colony is named Jamoniah.

MO.13 2187 CE, the Citadel arrives in the Serpent Nebula four months later than expected. Reconstruction is nearly complete due to en-route repairs.

Meanwhile the Raloi, an intelligent Avian race that the Citadel made first Contact with in early 2185, have not reopened contact since the Council returned their representatives to their homeworld at the outset of the Reaper invasion in 2186.

MO.1 2188 CE, the Citadel Council elects not to send any more vessels into Raloi space, and to let the race proceed of its own accord. The Council is conflicted in this issue until the Salarian councilor touches upon the repercussions of contacting and providing technology to a race that has yet to develop Space Travel.

The Raloi are currently capable of interplanetary travel, but have yet to develop faster-than light space travel.

Covert monitoring probes remain in place in Raloi occupied systems.

MO.2 2188 CE, Mass Relay connections to Irune, Dekuuna, and Omega are restored. Connections to multiple systems are expected to be restored in the following three months. Including the Eagle Nebula, the Exodus Cluster, the Hades Gamma cluster, and several more.

MO.3 2188 CE, Small pockets of Geth heretics are discovered operating in the terminus system. Debates on possible solutions ensue, as neither Quarian nor Geth can spare the manpower to sort out the issue.

MO.5 2188 CE, Alliance Commander and Citadel Spectre Jane Shepard comes to an accord with the Vorcha Blood-Pack. The Blood-Pack will patrol the terminus system for Rogue Geth in exchange for refugee immunity for their home planet to protect their females and children and ebb their dwindling population.

MO.7 2188 CE, the Arat Relay, a Mass Relay in the voyager cluster previously thought to be innert, becomes active. A single vessel arrives in the Serpent Nebula, and stations itself beside the Arat Relay. The Citadel Council sends a greeting party to hail the ship.

First contact is made by Spectre Kaiden Alenko aboard his flagship the SRV Raiko.

The new race call themselves the Nauss, and are capable of altering their own DNA to adapt to different or extreme environment changes. Some can even change their physical shape. These individuals are called Mauro.

MO.8 2188 CE, the Nauss are educated on galactic law and ettiquette regarding other galactic species. Several new laws are placed regarding Mauro. The Nauss are offered an embassy on the Citadel if they agree to identify and track any Mauro. The Nauss agree and are welcomed into galactic society. With their superior technology, they quickly help repairs on many of the Mass Relays and even venture onto various planets and colonies to aid in reconstruction there as well.

MO.10 2188 CE, the Salarian STG releases a treatment for Keprals patients. Though not a cure, the treatment helps to slow fluid buildup in the lungs, and decrease organ failure.

MO.12 2188 CE, the Nauss share some of their technology with the citadel races, allowing for much faster reconstruction, as well as profound leaps in Biotic Training and Implant technology, Omni-Tool programming, and improvements in Eezo usage and more effective mass effect fields.

MO.9 2189 CE, the Nauss are awarded a seat on the citadel council.

MO.11 2189 CE, the first Nauss Spectre is apointed; Sian Ashat Harala.

CODEX ENTRY: The Nauss.

The new race call themselves the Nauss, and are capable of altering their own DNA to adapt to different or extreme environment changes.

They hail from their homeworld Manalla, and occupy thirteen colonies beyond the Arat Relay.

They can alter their DNA To such great extents that they are able to breathe a variety of atmospheres as well as consume both Dextro and Levo food.

Much like the Asari, the Nauss are genetically compatible with most any race. Though they do actually utilize their partners DNA as opposed to the Asari use of foreign DNA to simply randomise genetic data.

Some Nauss even have the ability to change their physical form. Among the Nauss these individuals are called Mauro, meaning high protectors.

The Nauss have made several forays into galactic space in the past, but felt that most galactic races were not socially developed enough to interact peacefully with their race. But their more recent visits to galactic space are evident in some of their yougest generation.

There is evidence of Asari and Turian Heritage among the youngest of Nauss and some Human as well as a few Drell decended Nauss. The Nauss seem to be either incompatible with Salarians, or wither find them unattractive, as there is no evidence of Nauss decended from Salarians.

It is speculated that the Nauss must have sent Mauro infiltrators to observe the galactic races and determine if contact should be made. The Nauss must have introduced other species into their gene-pool when some of their Mauro infiltrators had sexual liasons with galactic species.

Nauss have a 100% chance of conception when engaging in sexual intercourse with any race, Wheether the Nauss is male or female. Unless they use a Nauss-developed contraceptive treatment that renders them infertile as long as the treatment is taken every month.

The Nauss are a pacifistic race with no military, and prefer to focus their culture on personal development.

They love art and science, and only a very select few members of their people are given any sort of combat training. Of these few, most are Mauro, those with the ability to alter their DNA so much that they change physical form.

Nauss have no expected lifespan, and can seemingly live forever. Generally, most Nauss do not live longer than several thousand years. On average, most Nauss live to roughly 1200 years.

The Nauss live until they believe their lifes goal or purpose is complete. At which point, they commit 'Yardu'. Which means; 'To relinquish ones soul.'

The oldest living Nauss currently resides on Manalla. He is sixty-two thousand four-hundred and thirty-three, and seemingly lives quite happily spending his days creating sculptures.

The oldest Nauss who ever lived was said to be nearly 10 thousand years old.

CODEX ENTRY: Mauro.

A Mauro has only to touch a creature to memorise its DNA, and then they are able to transform into one of the very same creatures.

Some Mauro can only transform into non-sapient creatures, while others only have the ability to transform into intelligent, or sapient beings.

Only one in one hundred Nauss are Mauro. And of those, even fewer have the ability to absorb and memorize the DNA of of both sapient and non-sapient creatures. One such Mauro is Sian Ashat Harala, and another is her mother Mirar Niham Harala. Though being Mauro is not genetic.

Mauro CANNOT transform into a replica of the creature whos DNA they memorized. They use the creatures DNA as a BASIS for the transformation, but their own DNA provides the template for appearance and shape when they alter their form to that of another species.

CODEX ENTRY: Sian Ashat Harala.

A Nauss High Protector, Tasked with protecting her people at all costs. She is afforded every aid in fulfilling her duties as protector, and is authorised to take any actions necesary to ensure the well-being of her people as a whole. She is a Mauro with a collected basis of over 140 different species DNA. Including Asari, Turian, Human, Drell, Vorcha, Krogan, Quarian, and many other non-intelligent species and creatures.

Most galactic races beleive that the duty and title of a Nauss high protector are nothing more than the moniker of a glorified assasin. Sian Ashat is indeed said to posesses skills to rival even the famed assasin Thane Krios.

Sian Ashat is of the youngest generation or Nauss. She is half Drell. She was born around the galactic year 2000. The same year that Hanar began to evacuate the Drell from Rakhanna. A Nauss Mauro named Mirar Niham Harala was assigned to observe Rakhanna and the Drell. She fell in love with a Drell, and brought him home to Manalla.

Later that year Sian Ashat was born. This makes her 189 years old.

**Long authors note is long, but it has useful information. READ IT!**

**YES, Sian Ashat Harala is the OC in this story. She is the main character, and her love interest is Thane. Other pairings in this story include: FemShep X Garrus Tali X Kal'Reegar Joker X EDI Wrex X Bakara **

**The Arat Relay leads from the Voyager Cluster to two other Unknown systems.**

**The Serpent Nebula is home to the citadel as well as dozens of mass relays. A number of races' home clusters are directly connected to the Citadel in just one jump: the Annos Basin (salarians), the Apien Crest (turians), the Athena Nebula (asari), the Krogan DMZ (krogan), and the Silean Nebula (elcor). Other clusters directly connected to the nebula include the Minos Wasteland and the Eagle Nebula.**

**Yes, brought Kal'Reegar back... Yes, I know he dies on Palaven. But ah, the powers of the keyboard... :) Also, If you didnt figure it out, Nehje is the name of the city on Rannoch he is from... I made it up, its pronounced nayjay.**

**I also Brought Mordin back... Because I love Mordin... How could anyone not love him?**

**ALSO, I did destroy the reapers for the sake of this story, but I wanted the Geth and EDI to live, so, once again... Thank the magic of the keyboard.**

**And obviously, Thane is not dead... Because this is a ThaneXOC romance. But he still has Keprals... Hes just not as far along as we all though. In ME2 he still had like a few months. But for the sake of this story, hes gonna have closer to a year before the disease gets bad...**

**MO.1 MO.2 etc is how I chose to states months. Galactic standard time differs from Earth time. They have 20 hours in a day, 100 minutes in an hour, and 100 seconds in a minute. But their seconds are half as long as earth seconds. **

**They have thirteen months in a year. This method of time measurement came about when the Salarians and Asari were the only races occupying the Citadel. They took both their homeworlds units of time measurement and averaged them, and that became todays Galactic Standard Time. Most races go by these units of time when not within their own systems.**

**Nauss is pronounced NOW-s, rhymes with mouse. And Mauro sounds like tomorrow, or Morrowind.**

**ANY OTHER QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN ACTUAL CHAPTER WITH FULL PARAGRAPHS AND DIALOGUE AND ALL THOS FANCY THINGS... ENJOY!**


End file.
